Innocence and Lessons
by Swt Cutie
Summary: Ruki decided to teach his cousin Kai a couple things, now who will he unwillingly teach these provocative lessons to? Kai/Reita
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: BoyxBoy, don't like, don't read. I do not own the GazettE._

* * *

Kai, was a pure, innocent thing. His mind had become tainted with embarrassing, provocative, images. His cousin-Ruki was responsible. He tried hard to block it out. Each time his cousin's voice would worm through the pillows he put over his ears. Ruki would laugh gleefully as his poor innocent cousin's face became cherry red.

He hadn't wanted to sit through a lecture on positions and kinks as Ruki had rattled them off like it was casual talk. That wasn't planned. Neither was Ruki's detailed description on how good it was when it was in _'soo deep'_ and _'his neighbors probably heard' _as well as _'came like a million times'_. That most certainly wasn't expected. Not. At. All. Kai always dreaded going to his cousin's house for the holidays. There was no telling what would happen, seeing as this was the first time the short teen had ever talked to Kai about sex. (Last time he let his pet snake slither on Kai as he slept and needless to say, when the brunette had woken up, he promptly fainted and passed out)

He tried to escape. Trying to remember how many times he attempted to was pointless. He tried once around the subject of toys came up and later tried to bolt for the door when he started on a time where his did something with someone that was not suited for supply closets. God knows how the short blonde could run so fast with short legs and have such strength in those skinny arms when he dragged Kai's ass back in his room and continued his talk.

Kai had never been so happy to get back home much later the next day after the one night his family slept over due to both extremely intoxicated parents and a clingy Ruki.

Flopping on his bed, he received a text from his boyfriend. Yes, he had a boyfriend. That didn't mean they were screwing like bunnies in heat, they had only kissed but that was nothing relatively close to what his cousin that told him about, good God.

Was his boyfriend experienced? Did he have any kinks? Kai blanched at the thought of the cross-dressing. Wait, why was he think of doing _that_? Ruki's voice echoed in his head as he described one of the common positions. He couldn't remember the name or if there even was a name _' you lay on your back and pull your legs up, if you're flexible enough then your knees can go over his shoulders, that way he can go so much deeper in that way~'_

Kai hesitated for a second and flushed a little as he pulled up his knees, that seemed okay, its didn't seem very erotic, Kai thought but then realized that he would have to spread out his legs if Reita was going to be in between them. Cheeks reddening further, he slowly spread them more widely, enough space for a person. Oh. So _that's_ the feeling of being exposed. He closed his eyes and imagined; _Reita was between his legs and leaning down with a seductive smirk, letting out a hum of approval as his lips inched closer to Kai's own._ His eyes flew open with a small gasp; he had never held a thought of Reita that was anything like that.

Glancing at his bedroom door that was locked, to keep out his parents from interfering with his so called 'homework he hadn't finished yet' he took another breath and wondered if he was flexible.

He placed his hands on the back of his thighs and brought his knees to his chest, he folded quite easily, plus the space to accustom a person, Reita would be able to see just about everything. He would be able to go deeper… Just how deep can he exactly go?!

His eyes fluttered shut again as another image came to mind. _'Very sexy' he murmured into the brunette's ear as he pulled back and ran an appreciative eye over the exposed pink hole. _Kai let out a sigh and let go of his knees, letting the blood circulate through them. He shuddered as heat enveloped him at his lewd thoughts.

"What the heck am I doing?" Kai muttered under his breath his cheeks still a rosy glow.

Rolling over to lie on his stomach, he reached for his phone and sent a reply text to Reita. Seconds later, his phone beeped with a text asking to come over. **'Sure, I'll be in my room'** he sent back and tossed his phone aside.

His thoughts floated around aimlessly till they resettled on Ruki's rant on positions. Again. "Nononono-!"

'_Face down, ass up'_

"…Fuck" Kai cursed and willed his memory to block out his cousin's voice. That didn't seem to work as more words filled his ears of his past conversation. _'I kinda like this position the best, it's just kinky! And y'know what? It's even better in front of a mirror!'_ For the sake of Kami, he did **not** just remember that, burying his face into his pillow he let out a groan of frustration.

Peering at the door again, he muttered more obscenities under his breath as his cheek returned to their previous state of red rosy-ness. The brunette sat back on his calves then hesitantly leaned forward and lowered his head onto the pillow and his rear in the air. Scooting his knees apart, more blood circulated his cheeks.

This was rather submissive wasn't it?

... Dear Kami, he was turning into his cousin.

A knock on his door startled him out of his mortified realization; he got up quickly-nearly falling off the bed and tripping over some stray manga books on his floor. He unlocked it and opened the door, instantly smiling as he saw the blond.

"Hey, finally back from your cousin's?" Reita smiled knowingly and walked in as the brunette stepped aside, closing and locking the door behind him.

"You wouldn't believe how happy I am to be back" Kai rolled his eyes walked into Reita's outstretched arms, returning the warm embrace.

"I missed you" he murmured into the crook of his neck and buried his face in dirty blond hair. "How bad was it this time?" Reita chuckled lowly and kissed his head before both of them broke apart and sat on the bed.

"It…" Kai unwillingly recalled his cousin's talk on toys "…was horrible" he finished lamely and shivered; 'horrible' was the best terms he could put it as.

"Did he let his snake slither on you again?" Reita hid his grin and laid back on Kai bed and grabbed his pillow and motion Kai to lay down and share the pillow with him. The brunette complied then facing towards Reita and smiled wryly.

"No, this time may have been the worst of them all"

"Oh? What happened?" Kai's eyes widened and his mind ran through ways to dodge the question, _oh hell no_, he wasn't just gonna tell Reita. Redness crept up his neck and Kai willed the blush down but no avail, maybe Reita wouldn't notice?

"Your cheeks are red" Reita poked his right cheek "What happened?" he asked, curiosity piqued. He was suddenly interested in the reason for Kai's diverted eyes and sudden shyness.

_Fuck, he noticed._

Kai focused on the little stray thread on his blue pillow case and toyed with it. "N-nothing"

"Hn? Is that so?" Kai was always a bad liar. He could tell Reita didn't buy it.

_Crap._

* * *

_A/N: I actually went back to writing. I ship KaiXReita from the GazettE if you haven't noticed, sooo...yeah. Aha._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Some fluff, a little lemon-ish towards the end. I do not own the GazettE. _

* * *

"Can you look at me and say that?" Reita smiled bemusedly, his hand came over and stroked Kai's redden cheek before letting his fingers trace the pierced earlobe. Kai's breathing became slightly shallower but his eyes seem to refuse to meet the blond's expectant ones.

He glanced up, "Nothinghappened" he blurted out and his eyes strayed again, the red seem to take permanent residence on his cheeks.

"Right, this was the worst time and nothing happened" Reita's eyes gleamed with amusement.

"C'mon, you can tell me" the blond coaxed, his hand slithered down Kai's body, resting low on his hip. His index finger sneaked under the hem of the red t-shirt, Kai's skin tingled. Reita scooted his body closer and their legs tangled together.

"I-it's indecent!" Kai squirmed, he would **not** be pulled into his subtle ploy of seduction!

"Indecent? I like indecent" Reita's eyes gleamed with mischievous and the hand that rested warmly on the peek of skin on Kai's hip quickly attacked his stomach and Kai let out a shriek as he was mercilessly tickled.

Laughter bubbled from his lips as Reita's other hand joined the fun in sweet torture, Kai tried to protect his sides but his attacker found more vulnerable spots. Reita completely ignored his victim's squeals of protest and weak attempts at swatting away his hands and grinned widely.

"Tell me Kai-chan! I must know!" He laughed as he straddled the struggling brunette and began his ticklish attack on Kai's neck.

"I'll give you 5 seconds!" He proclaimed and stopped and gave the red-faced teen a short breather.

"T-that's not fair!" Kai sputtered out while panting for air.

"3 seconds!" Reita announced holding up his hands and wiggling his fingers in a mock threat.

"No way!" He pressed himself farther into the mattress in an attempt to somehow escape.

"2 seconds!" He raised an eyebrow and his hands slowly lowering towards the stomach Kai was trying to franticly cover up with his arms.

"SEX!" He blurted out louder then intended and his face became shades darker and Reita stared at him bewilderingly.

Now it was the blond's turn to burst out in laughter as Kai covered his face in complete mortification and embarrassment. _What the hell?!_

When the blond teen's laughing fit settled, his eyes twinkled happily as he looked down through a gap of Kai's arms and received an offended glare.

"It's not funny!" he whined and a few chuckles escaped Reita's lips.

"We learned about it in school, what's the big deal? I thought he made you watch porn or something!" He laughed and pried Kai's arms away from his face his arms were pinned beside his head but his head was stubbornly turned to the side, refusing to meet Reita's gaze.

"It probably would've been better if it _**was**_ porn" Kai muttered under his breath.

"It couldn't have been that bad, Kai" not bothering to get off the brunette and leaned down to press a kiss to the rosy cheek.

"Do you know what voyeurism is?!" Kai demanded hotly, his cheeks still aflame.

"…Uh, no?" Reita answered truthfully and puzzled over his sudden question.

"It's watching or listening to someone while they're h-having s-sex." Kai no longer bothered trying to hold Reita's gaze.

"_**I**_ didn't need to learn that…did I?" The brunette hissed; it felt entirely too warm underneath the blond's body and he squirmed.  
Reita was speechless. Okay, **maybe,** it could've been that bad at his cousin's.

"Get off my legs" the teen glared slightly, startling him. Quietly he obeyed and moved off to the side of Kai's body, he still had no idea what to say-was Kai that upset?

Kai pulled up his knees "Sit back where you were before" he commanded. Reita moved back to his kneeling position and opened his mouth to apologize but was abruptly cut off-"Don't talk yet" the brunette held a finger to his lips.

He let his legs come down on either side of Reita and motion him closer, which he hesitantly complied leaning forward, placing his hands on either side of his face, trapping him in.

Kai wrapped his legs around his waist, urging him closer until he was pleasantly pressed against Kai in one of the most intimate ways. Tugging Reita's head down for a kiss, he whispered quietly, his warm breath skimming over his jaw, "I didn't have to learn this position either." and kissed him again with more force.

Slowly, they became more urgent, coming up for as little air as possible as they fought for dominance, Kai's hands buried in his blond locks and legs tightening their hold on his hips. He shifted a bit and the brunette broke the kiss with a small moan.

"Ruki didn't teach you how this feels did he?" Reita murmured and decided to boldly take the next step as he pressed his growing hard-on on Kai's.

He let out a small gasp, and replied "He didn't, but he taught me this-" and raised his hips and created delicious friction that made both teens groan in appreciation.

Okay, maybe Kai wasn't quite as innocent as originally thought.

"I should thank him" his eyes were glazed over and enjoyed the half-lidded eyes and the moans that fell past Kai's pink swollen lips when he ground them together more harshly.

"You are **not** thanking that asshole of a cousin" Kai murmured in protest and pulled him in for another kiss, tongues tangling together messily.

That day, Kai taught Reita many new things he learned.

The next day, Ruki had received an anonymous thank you card along with some bits of candy in the mail.

* * *

_A/N: Was it okay? Is there anyone out there who ships Kai/Reita? *waves* _

_I plan to post this a couple other places as well~ Yeah. Okay. Bye._


End file.
